


Small Things

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, the joke is that Murkrow gets Prankster, tiny bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod has something of a size issue with his newest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably some amazing and epic fic you could do with these fandoms. Instead you get TINY BUGS.

“Have you guys seen Skittles?”

Springer groaned. Not again.

“This is why you use pokeballs, you dumbaft.”

“I did, _actually_ ,” Hot Rod retorted. “I left them in my drawer and they're seriously not there.”

“I'm sure he'll turn up,” said Arcee, not even looking from where she was currently occupied with a Very Important Task: petting her extremely excitable and enthusiastic Growlithe, Firestarter. (Springer's assertion that this was a 'really obvious and lame' nickname earned him a frosty glare and having to share his berth with Hot Rod instead for three cycles. After that, no Autobot commented on each other's nicknaming skills, not even when Ratchet got sick of trying to tell apart all the Chansey that seemed to accumulate in the medbay and labelled them One through to Ten).

“But he's so _tiny_ ,” Hot Rod whined. “ _Anything_ could happen!”

“Try asking Sunstreaker,” Springer suggested. He was actually _putting his feet up!_ When poor Skittles could be getting squashed right now! “Bugs seem to like him.”

That...actually wasn't a bad idea. Okay, so Sunstreaker had one bug, but it liked him a whole lot. A quick check of the schedule even confirmed that he was currently off-shift, although his actual whereabouts were a mystery.

“Yeah, I'm gonna. Comm me if you see him, okay?” Hot Rod turned, but he stopped in his tracks when Springer called out. “Hey, wait! No – no, don't turn around.”

“What?” Confused, Hot Rod tried to look over his shoulder at what Springer was doing without twisting around. The triple-changer stood up and was doing something with his spoiler, pressing one blunt finger into it.

“Here.” Springer sighed and showed Hot Rod his index finger. Perched right on the edge was the tiny electric bug Hot Rod had half-convinced himself he was never going to see again.

“Oh, Primus,” he said gratefully and reached out to let Springer gently shake Skittles off into his cupped hands. “No wonder I couldn't find you!”

The Joltik made a high-pitched cry, and even Arcee would agree that it sounded like Skittles was laughing.

“Did you seriously play a trick on me?” Hot Rod marvelled as he turned his hand over to let the little pokemon run across it. “That is so cool.”

“Great, we got a prankster,” Springer grumbled. “He'll go great with Murkrow.”

“Skittles is way cooler than Red Alert's bird,” Hot Rod insisted. “I swear that thing is plotting against, like, every single one of us.”

“Well, maybe that's how Red Alert feels sometimes.”

Hot Rod shrugged off Arcee's musings. “Whatever. I got patrol in half a breem, so I'll catch you guys later.” He carefully perched Skittles on his shoulder and jogged out, nodding to Ironhide as he went.

“I cannot wait until Skittles evolves,” Springer muttered. “It should be illegal to be that small.”


End file.
